Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, solar power generation devices, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used to produce distilled water, and usable energy. However modular and scalable systems of this type capable of being used either by a single home or by a large city have not been successfully practiced. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,902,028; 4,134,393; 4,253,307; 4,270,981; 4,707,990 and 6,895,145 disclose varies systems and apparatuses for producing steam, distilled water and energy, and hereby incorporated by reference.